


Goal!

by tinypeckers



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James, the star soccer player, has a good luck charm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goal!

**Author's Note:**

> idk i saw the new video in which they're totally gay together and couldn't help myself?
> 
> ...2kficteen y'all shit happens. Prompt me @ tinypeckers.tumblr.com / 2kficteen.tumblr.com

James’ high school life was everything every teenager dreamed of. He was one of the most popular boys in his school and was their star soccer player. James didn’t often notice that he had it good until times like these. It was one of their last big games of the season and they’d been winning every single one since the start. James was the subject of everyone’s praise being the captain of the winning team and all but James knew that it wasn’t just down to him. Yes, he had a lot of skills and yes James had a passion for soccer but it wasn’t all down to him. James had a great team behind him and they were just as good and even in some cases much better than James was himself. That wasn’t the only reason that they’d been winning everything. James believed that there was something else, another factor that only he took into account and it was standing just before him.

 

 

“James, my friend has come to visit me. I can’t take him to a high school soccer game!” Aleks complained as James crowded into his space. Despite telling James over and over again throughout the week he couldn’t come to the game he had showed up just to wish his boyfriend good luck. Of course, James wasn’t satisfied with just that and he was already pouting.

“But Aleks, you’re my good luck charm.” James whined. He wrapped his arms around Aleks’ back so that they were as close as they could possibly be. Aleks was painfully aware of the crowds, and his friend, that were watching them but James remained oblivious.

“No I’m not; you’re just saying that to get me to stay.” Aleks giggled. James shook his head adamantly. Aleks turned his head when James’ lips got too close to his.

“Aleks, really, you’re my good luck charm. Please, don’t leave me now.” James begged.

 

 

Aleks rolled his eyes. His boyfriend was a little too irresistible in his uniform. What could Aleks say? James hot and he was especially hot right before a big game. Aleks cleared his throat.

“Eddie is here just for this weekend. I can miss one game to hang out with my friend.” Aleks said. James shook his head and whined pitifully like a kicked dog. He could see Aleks’ friend smirking behind his boyfriend. They had only met this morning when Aleks told James he’d be ditching school (he’d told the teachers he had a whooping cough and had spent the few minutes he’d been here pretending to choke up a lung). Eddie both intrigued and irritated James because he was funny and yet also insanely cocky. James just didn’t know what to think of him yet.

“It’s only a couple of hours. C’mon, Aleks – please I’ll lose without you.” James was almost on the verge of tears. Aleks sighed heavily.

 

 

“James, hurry up and quit making out with your good luck charm. We’ve got to go and y’know, actually play.” It was Seamus, James’ best friend and one of the best players on his team. He had his eyes covered with one hand otherwise he would have seen that James and Aleks weren’t making out at all. If he had seen James would be halfway across the field by now.

“All right, I’m coming. Just make sure everybody warms up.” James yelled back.

“Yup, don’t mind me just doing your job Captain.” Seamus said but he left to do as James had asked anyway. Aleks smirked at his boyfriend’s friend before putting all his attention back onto James.

“Please, you’ve got to stay because you love me.” James pleaded.

“And if I don’t stay it means that I don’t love you?” Aleks pondered. James nodded.

“I’ll be heartbroken.” James cried exasperatedly.

 

 

“You can’t do this to me. It’s unfair.” Aleks told James. James smiled at him.

“Is that a hint that you’re going to stay?” James teased. He knew, of course, that Aleks wouldn’t actually leave him. He was, after all, James’ good luck charm.

“Yes, of course I’ll stay. You big baby.” Aleks laughed. James made a shrill, almost bird like titter before he jumped happily into the air. Aleks closed his eyes when James pressed a wet, excited kiss to the corner of his lips. The first kiss was followed by an onslaught of others and Aleks had to push James away by his forehead. James did not relent. Aleks laughed against his boyfriend’s mouth.

“Go, go and play. I can’t be your good luck charm if you’re not on the field.” He reminded James.

“You’re the best.” James said. Aleks rolled his eyes. Of course he was. He was James’ good luck charm and they’d won so far, right? Aleks nudged James along.

“Go get them, tiger.” Aleks said in his best dad voice. James laughed at him but did as he was told.

 

 

“So, we’re staying?” Eddie asked as he suddenly crept up on Aleks. The other boy jumped and scowled at his friend. Eddie shrugged, “I don’t mind. I just have one question…”

“Oh yeah, what’s that?” Aleks laughed. He started to lead Eddie towards the bleachers.

“Who was the hot blond guy that called to your boyfriend?” Eddie asked casually. Aleks cracked up. They took their seats right near the front so that James could see them. Aleks shied away from the wink he was shot. Eddie stared straight at Seamus as his eyes lingered on Eddie for a little too long.

“That’s Seamus and, if you’re well behaved tonight, I’m sure I can say a few kind words to him at the after party.” Aleks said. Eddie’s eyes lit up.

“There’s an after party? Oh, I’m going to get drunk and make out with him so bad.” Eddie declared.

“Okay buddy, you can do that.” Aleks cracked up.

 

 

oOo

 

 

They won, of course they won. That did not stop Aleks from shooting up from his seat and cheering like the good boyfriend he was. His voice was already hoarse from the game but he still yelled the loudest. Eddie came in a close second although he really hadn’t been paying attention to the game. How could he when there was such a wonderful specimen playing alongside his best friend’s boyfriend? The guy Eddie had his sights set on had glanced in Eddie and Aleks’ direction every time a goal had been scored. Eddie was smitten.

“C’mon, we’re going to head out onto the field.” Aleks explained. He tugged at Eddie’s arm. Technically they weren’t allowed out onto the field but Aleks liked to break the rules. He referred to it as ‘boyfriend rules’ and nobody dared to argue with him.

“All right.” Eddie said in a daze.

 

 

“Aleksandr!” James cheered despite the crowd around him that desperately wanted his attention. Aleks pushed past them all to get into his boyfriend’s arms. He initiated the kiss that went much further than a simple peck of the lips. James’ hands found his ass and Aleks would have complained about their audience had he not have been otherwise occupied. Beside the loving couple stood their two friends. Eddie stared at Seamus. Seamus smirked back at him.

“Did you enjoy the game?” Seamus asked smugly. He knew that Eddie hadn’t paid attention.

“Yeah, yeah… you’re hot.” Eddie blurted before he could think. Seamus was surprised but not in the least bit put off by the confession.

“Yeah? You’re not so bad yourself.” Seamus replied far too smoothly. He hadn’t been preoccupied with practicing pick up lines during the game. Not at all. Eddie laughed breathily before he decided to go for it. Seamus was definitely surprised when Eddie kissed him. He kissed back though.

 

It seemed it wasn’t just the game that James and Seamus had won that night.


End file.
